Fanon:Origins
Kein Z-Zyklus, sondern nur eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, welche den Jungfernflug der SSV Blackbird etwas beleuchtet. Mass Effect - Little Stories Origins Schwaches Licht sickerte durch die Fenster. Kurz nachdem ich aufgestanden war, fuhren die Jalousien hoch und offenbarten die denkmalgeschützte Skyline von Barcelona. Nur in den neuen Gebieten in Llobregat, Badalona und den Hang-Vierteln um Les Corts war die neue Architektur des 22. Jahrhunderts angekommen und verdrängte die des 21., 20. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Ich konnte durch die großen Fenster im Schlafzimmer auf den Wing-Tower schauen, jenes gläserne Gebäude, in welchem vor 100 Jahren eine einzige Firma die Zukunft eingeleitet hatte. Und in welchem sie noch immer ihren Hauptsitz hatte. Auch heute noch standen die Wing Technologies für die Zukunft; sie bauten die hochentwickelten Aero-Gel-Konsolen und Galaxie-Karten-Projektoren für die Schiffe der Allianz. Das brachte ihnen schließlich zwei Projekte mit den Turianern ein, wobei eines von meinem ehemaligen Ausbilder und mir seit einiger Zeit beobachtet wird. Die Wing Technologies. Meine Eltern meinten mal, dass sie in der Schuld dieser Firma standen und ich ebenso in der Schuld stehe, aber sie konnten mir vor ihrem Tod nie sagen warum und wie sie das gemeint hatten. Vielleicht war es eine Gentherapie, so wie sie von der Sirta Foundation angeboten werden, und die nicht wie bei meinem „Bruder“ alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Zufrieden schaute ich auf das Paket, in welchem meine neue Uniform und meine ersten „offiziellen“ Dienstabzeichen lagen. Sechs Jahre in der Grauzone des Gesetzes, währenddessen eine Ausbildung zum Jäger- und Fregattenfliegenden Infiltrator und N7 gemacht. Es wird wohl keine 18-jährige geben, die schon mehr als ich erlebt hat. Ich nahm das Abzeichen raus und hielt es in die Morgensonne. Wie viele Leute hatten vom Stand weg den Titel „Commander“? Und wie viele hatten die Ehre die Daten auf einen der neuen N7-Rohlinge gepresst zu bekommen? Dann holte ich das Oberteil der Uniform raus. Klassisches Navy-Blau mit atmungsaktivem Stoff, im Schulterbereich als Entlastung für Kämpfer spezielle und dezente Polster. Zusätzlich im Rückenbereich Lederbänder, die die Person in die richtige Haltung zwangen. Lätschertes Stehen, wie es mein ehemaliger Ausbilder Captain Bartholome Newman mal gesagt hat, ist damit nicht mehr möglich. Egal ob man nun vor einem vorgesetzten Offizier salutierte oder nicht, man stand immer richtig. Ich lächelte, diese Lederbänder würden noch sehr nützlich werden. Ich legte alles zur Seite und blinzelte in das Morgenlicht. Nach meinem Urlaub, den ich nach dieser fürchterlichen N7-Prüfung brauchte, und der mich per Anhalter einmal quer durch den Allianz- und den inneren Rats-Sektor geführt hatte, habe ich mich irgendwie nach dem Licht von Sol gesehnt. Irgendwie seltsam. Man weiß es erst zu schätzen, wenn man in Systemen war, in denen das Licht blau oder rot verschoben ist, oder die UV- oder Infrarot-Strahlung um einiges höher liegt und man sich ohne entsprechende Naniten in der Haut mit speziellen Sonnencremes schützen muss. In diese Idylle, in diesen Gedanken, drang ein umso nervigeres Geräusch. Mein Universalwerkzeug, dessen Hologrammring ich gestern in meiner Hose gelassen und ans andere Ende des Zimmers geschleudert hatte, läutete. „Deus…“, seufzte ich und hechtete zu meiner Hose. Bereits als sich das orange Hologramm um den dünnen Ring bildete fragte ich nur: „Bon dia, aquí senyora Lionclaw. Què és?“ „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Commander Lionclaw.“, meldete sich nur eine bekannte Stimme. „Newman?“, fragte ich verwundert und wechselte ins Englische. „Genau. Ich habe wunderbare Nachrichten, falls Sie Ihre Mails noch nicht gelesen haben.“ „Ich bin erst gestern von meiner Reise zurückgekommen, was für eine Mail meinen Sie?“ „Die Allianz hat die SSV Blackbird offiziell abgenommen. Ich wurde zu ihren Kapitän ernannt und durfte einen ersten Offizier benennen.“ „Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wenn Sie mich dafür extra aus den Bett klingeln bedeutet es wohl, das ich Ihr erster Offizier bin, oder?“, meinte ich mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Sie können mich wirklich gut einschätzen. Ich habe das Gesuch Admiral Hackett persönlich vorgetragen. Er hat nur wenige Sekunden überlegt und zugesagt.“ „Hm… Dann ist die Sache in trockenen Tüchern. Ich hab gehört, dass er fast immer richtig liegt mit seinen Entscheidungen. Wann muss ich antreten? Und wo?“ „Der offizielle Jungfernflug startet in Vancouver. Ihr Einsatz beginnt aber in Barcelona. Allianz-Dock 2 des hiesigen Weltraumhafens. Morgen um 11 Uhr.“ „Na toll, von da komm ich ja praktisch. Dann muss ich nicht mal meine Sachen auspacken.“ „Beschweren Sie sich nicht, das ist nun mal das Militärleben. Wenn der Einsatz ruft, muss man spuren. Ich erwarte Sie morgen auf der Blackbird. Auf Wiedersehen.“, entgegnete Newman und legte auf. Ich stöhnte etwas und blickte auf den Seesack mit meinen Sachen. Ich muss alles noch sortieren, die zivile Kleidung durch Sachen der Allianz tauschen, alles waschen und mir drei Ersatzuniformen für den Einsatz besorgen. Schöne Scheiße. Die Sonne stieg, das Licht wurde weiß, es war acht Uhr morgens. Und das mit dem Entspannen und langsam Einleben wird nichts mehr… Ich hastete durch die Carrer de Provença. Der „zentral gelegene“ Allianz-Standort, bei welchen man seine Kleidung und sonstiges Gedöns bekommt, war nicht gerade zentral, wenn man im Zentrum der Stadt wohnte und sich der einzige Bus, der dorthin fährt, fast einen Kilometer von seiner Wohnung entfernt befindet. Dagegen war sogar noch der Wing-Tower zentral, der zwar weiter entfernt lag, dafür aber eine bessere Anbindung ans Metro-Netz der Stadt hatte, was die relative Entfernung schrumpfen ließ. Für die drei Ersatzuniformen musste ich fast drei Stunden warten, nur weil vier Rekruten, die demnächst zum ersten Training oder Einsatz geschickt werden und deswegen ausgestattet wurden, eine höhere Priorität hatten als ich. Das Gute an der Sache war ein neues N7 T-Shirt, welches zu den anderen beiden und dem N7 Hoodie passte, welche mir von Newman und meinem Ziehbruder Philipp zur erfolgreichen Prüfung geschenkt wurden. Eines dieser T-Shirts trug ich momentan sogar, weil es das einzige Oberteil war, was nicht in der Waschmaschine schwamm. Sollen die Leute doch sehen, was ich bin und respektiere… Ich kam endlich beim Wohnkomplex in der Passeig de Sant Joan an. Von außen sah man überhaupt nicht, dass es sich dabei eigentlich um Gebäude aus den 2040er Jahren handelte, die Fassade erinnerte eher an Gebäude des 19. Jahrhunderts und das Innere war auf den neusten Stand der Technik. Ich lebte in Sagrada Família, einem Viertel von Eixample, und somit in einer besonders guten Lage. Zwei Straßen weiter, an der Ecke Carrer de Provença/ Carrer de Sicília, war der Palau Birkheim. Dieser Quasi-Stadtpalast und die sich gleich in der Nähe befindliche Sagrada Família hatten im letzten Jahrhundert die Preise im Viertel in die Höhe schnellen lassen, zusammen mit der Wohnqualität. In der heutigen Zeit, mit der großen Beinfreiheit der Kolonien, konnte sich allerdings ein einfacher Allianz-Offizier eine gigantische sechs Zimmerwohnung leisten und hatte noch genügend Geld für sonstige Nichtigkeiten übrig. Zwar war die Wohnung immer noch nichts gegen das kleine Stadthaus meiner Eltern, und erst recht nichts gegen den Quasi-Palast, den sich die Gründerin der Wing Technologies vor 164 Jahren bauen ließ, aber man kann darin leben. Nachdem ich endlich in meine Wohnung gekommen bin, knallte ich die weiße Box mit dem blauen Allianz-Zeichen auf ein Sideboard und kümmerte mich um die Bestätigungsunterlagen, die ich noch aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hab: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch für diesen Einsatz. Sie haben es wirklich gut getroffen, aber bitte füllen Sie noch diese Papiere aus und schicken sie zu uns zurück, ja?“ Wie konnte man für so etwas Simples wie den Jungfernflug eines Schiffes so viel Papierkram am Hals haben? Das bekommt wirklich nur die Allianz hin. Man muss dies und jenes unterschreiben, tritt von einigen Zivilrechten ab, falls man diese denn je hatte, und schwört sich förmlich auf das Schiff ein, welches einen da durch die Schwärze und Kälte der Galaxie bringen soll. Dann sah ich, dass ein Teil der Unterlagen nicht das Zeichen der Allianz-Navy trug, sondern einen cyanfarbenen Adler in einen ebenfalls cyanfarbenen Ring. Das waren Verzichtserklärungen der Wing Technologies, nur für den Fall, dass nicht alles so läuft wie es laufen sollte. Ich hatte sie mir gar nicht durchgelesen und war deswegen ein wenig verwundert, als ich die bereits unterschriebenen Erklärungen nochmal durchlas. Die Blackbird wurde in diesem Schreiben als „Prototyp“ bezeichnet und es wurde von „ungewollten Systemfunktionen“ gesprochen. Ich hatte mich nie mit den Wing Technologies auseinander gesetzt. Die Firma war halt nur der Produzent von durchsichtigen Tablets, den menschlichen Universalwerkzeugen (die aber überall genormt waren) und den wirklich guten Projektoren für die Galaxie-Karten in Allianz-Schiffen. Allgemein genoss sie eigentlich mein Vertrauen, aber mit diesen Schreiben sank mir gerade etwas der Mut. Allerdings gelten die wing-eigenen Transporter und Frachtschiffe als die sichersten in der Galaxie; noch ein Grund, weshalb sie inoffiziell die Blackbird, als Kostprobe, und das Nachfolgeschiff bauten. Mit dieser Erkenntnis war ich zufrieden und schickte die unterschriebenen Erklärungen mit, kein Witz, dem städtischen Rohrpostsystem zur Allianzvertretung. Es gab halt wirklich noch Dokumente aus Papier, vor allem für solche Dinge; da kam dann dieses ultraschnelle und praktische Postsystem zum Einsatz. Den Rest des Tage hielt ich mir für ein klein wenig Entspannung und den restlichen Vorbereitungen frei. Außerdem tat ich etwas, was eigentlich nicht erlaubt war. Ich hing meine Glücksbringer, die beiden Dienstmarkern meiner Eltern, an meine dran. Sollte irgendwas passieren, würden sie zusammen mit mir untergehen. Und bis dahin erhoffte ich mir von ihren Geistern Schutz. Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon vor Sonnenaufgang wach. Mein allererster offizieller Einsatz als offizieller Allianz-Offizier. Auf einen brandneuem Schiff und darauf als Executiv Officer eingesetzt. Das wird auf jeden Fall interessant. Inoffiziell war ich bereits einmal der erste Offizier einer kleinen Spähfregatte gewesen. Das war auf einer Mission, kurz nachdem ich N6 geworden bin. Der eigentliche Offizier war erkrankt und im Fieberdelirium, da hat mich Commander Newman, der seinen Posten ebenfalls auf dieser Mission geerbt hatte, einfach als dessen Vertreter eingesetzt. Da ich damals außerdem einen respektiven Titel trug, war das kein großes Problem und Newman hat mich danach sogar beglückwünscht. Ich seufzte etwas und schaute auf den blau-goldenen Horizont. Vorgestern kurz vor Mitternacht aus einer Metallröhre ausgestiegen und heute wieder in eine rein. Zwar kannte ich den genauen Ablaufplan noch nicht, aber garantiert gab es einen kleinen Waffentest, gefolgt von den eigentlichen Einsätzen. Ich war garantiert zwischen sechs Monate und drei Jahre auf der Fregatte eingesetzt, und könnte nicht auf einen Kreuzer oder ähnliches wechseln. Mir stand also ein mehr oder weniger langweiliges Leben bevor, wenn ich mich nicht während Bodenmissionen oder im Dogfight behaupten konnte. Um punkt sechs, die Sonne stand mittlerweile etwas über dem Horizont, stand ich endgültig auf und bereitete mich vor. Neben den Uniformen wanderten mehrere einfarbige T-Shirts und ein N7 T-Shirt in den Seesack. Man durfte schließlich nach dem Ende der Schicht legerer rumgehen und außerdem ist das N7-Zeichen das einzige N-Zeichen was man offen auf der Uniform oder Panzerung tragen darf. Der Morgen kam und ging. Die Sonne stieg und um zehn Uhr machte ich mich auf den Weg zum zweiten Raumhafen von Barcelona, wenn man den Gerüchten um den eigentlichen, größeren, Raumhafen Glauben schenkte. Von der Schnellbahn aus konnte ich auf das Allianz-Terminal sehen, welches von denen der kommerziellen Firmen und dem Logistik-Terminal der Wing Technologies etwas eingeklemmt wirkte. Drei Fregatten, zwei größere und eine etwas kleinere, waren dort in den Docks, umgeben von Schiffen für Shuttleflüge und Frachtern. Der Weg durch das Terminal wirkte länger als er war. Ich kam eine halbe Stunde vor Abflug an und konnte mich mit dem Navigator, Lieutenant Luis Seriva, dem Piloten, First Lieutenant Bartholomeus Erasmus, und meinem Stellvertreter, Commander Roland Galaxia, bekannt machen. Dazu kamen noch einige Soldaten, Serviceman und sogar die vier Rekruten (die sich nun als Offiziere im ersten Praxis-Jahr rausstellten), die ich gestern noch in der Allianz-Außenstelle gesehen hatte. Sie alle waren hochmotiviert und ich kam nicht drum rum zu merken, dass mich Erasmus irgendwie unter seine Fittiche nehmen wollte. Ich schaute mir die Blackbird an. Sie war komplett anders designt als alle anderen Allianz-Fregatten. Aber sie entsprach auch nicht dem Design von turianischen Fregatten. Hatten die Wing Technologies etwa auch beim Design die Oberhand gehabt? Um dreiviertel elf kam Captain Newman, begrüßte uns und deaktivierte die Sperre der Luftschleuse. Von ihm erfuhr ich dann auch wenig später, als wir im KIZ standen, warum Erasmus so besonders herzlich zu mir war. Das war sein letzter Flug. Er hatte die Blackbird aus der Raumwerft der Wing Technologies hier her gebracht und sollte sie nun nach Vancouver überführen, danach ging er in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand. Das erklärte auch, warum es keinen Co-Piloten gab. Die „richtigen“ Piloten würden erst in Vancouver an Bord kommen. Also nach dem Systemcheck in etwa zehn Minuten. Die Blackbird hob sanft ab. Wäre ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht im Cockpit gestanden, ich hätte gar nicht mitbekommen wie wir starteten. Erasmus war ein Meister in seinem Fach, schade nur, dass ich seine Künste nur jetzt erleben konnte. Wir flogen im Überschallbereich, etwa 50.000 km über der Erdoberfläche und ich zog mich in die eigentliche Kabine des Kapitäns zurück, die mir Newman aus irgendeinem Grund überlassen hatte. Er zog es vor im normalen Crewquartier mit den normalen Leuten zu schlafen. Auch eine Einstellung. In der Kabine fand ich eine Liste mit den noch offenen Offiziersplätzen vor. Uns fehlten die zwei Flight Lieutenants, die Erasmus ersetzen sollen; ein medizinische Offizier, ein Chief Engineer, sowie ein ziviler Mitarbeiter der Wing Technologies, der die Systeme überwachen soll. Die Namen der betreffenden Leute standen nicht dabei, als würden die, die zuerst kommen, das Recht erhalten auf diesem Schiff zu dienen. Wieso die Liste auf meinem Terminal lag, sprich unter meinem Namen und nicht bei Newman war mir schleierhaft. Am Ende kommt wahrscheinlich raus, das ich das Kommando übernehmen soll und nur zur Eingewöhnung die ersten paar Tage als erster Offizier in der Hierachie stehe. Ich schob den Gedanken schnell weg, als die Wolkendecke plötzlich über dem Fenster war und nicht mehr darunter. Niemand würde einer 18-jährigen das Kommando über eine Fregatte erteilen, egal wie talentiert sie war. Das war einfach nur Unsinn, ich sollte mich wieder auf die richtigen und wichtigen Sachen konzentrieren. Mit den Gedanken ging ich wieder aufs Kommandodeck und fragte Newman, wieso bei mir die Liste mit den noch fehlenden Leuten gelandet war. Er schaute sich das über sein Universalwerkzeug an, nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und antwortete dann: „Das hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Ich möchte Sie nämlich nicht nur als einen Assistenten und Ersatz, sondern wirklich als echten Executiv Officer, und dafür müssen Sie auch so was Nichtiges wissen.“ „Dann haben Sie mich nur ins CC gesetzt, oder?“, entgegnete ich. „Nein. Das wurde schon direkt an Sie weitergeleitet. Allerdings auch nur, weil ich mit was anderen beschäftigt war und mich nicht auch noch um das kümmern konnte.“ Ich verzog innerlich das Gesicht: Von wegen kein bloßer Assistent… Wir kamen in Vancouver an. Unglücklicherweise regnete es aus Eimern, kein besonders guter Auftakt für den eigentlichen Jungfernflug. Ich verabschiede Erasmus und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen und friedlichen Ruhestand, während Newman die letzten Befehle für den Flug entgegen nahm. Als er wieder kam, meinte er zu mir, dass ich die Piloten begrüßen und einweisen sollte, derweil macht er dasselbe mit den Offizieren im ersten Praxis-Jahr. Ich knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen, da ich mir in dem Moment wie eine Sekretärin vorkam, machte es dann aber. Ich wartete außerhalb des Schiffes und schaute vom überglasten Dockbereich aus auf das verregnete Vancouver, der Stadt mit dem Allianz-Hauptquartier. So abgelenkt erlebte ich gleich eine Überraschung als zwei altbekannte Leute auf mich zukamen. Es handelte sich dabei um Aurum Metal, meinen zweiten Ziehbruder, und Doktor Marissa „Mistral“ Mirage, einer engeren Freundin, die mich während meiner Ausbildung auf der SSV Kopenhagen immer wieder zusammengeflickt hatte. Hinter ihnen war noch jemand, wahrscheinlich der Arbeiter von Wing, der tatsächlich auch noch so aussah wie ein ganz normaler Zivilist. Als er näher kam, sah ich allerdings den Hologramm-Ausweis mit dem Zeichen von Wing drauf an seiner Hosentasche baumeln. „Hallo Aurum. Hallo Mistral.“, begrüßte ich die beiden bekannten Gesichter. Aurum salutierte gleich, es war wie von Philipp in seiner letzten Mail beschrieben: Die Ausbildung im Daedalus-Programm hatte ihm einen Stock in den Arsch getrieben, da war kein bisschen Freude für das Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit. Mistral zeigte sich offener, salutierte zwar auch, wirkte dabei aber nicht so ernst. Der Kerl von Wing hatte von Anfang an verschissen. Wir drei Offiziere stellten uns mit Rang und Namen vor, er stotterte dann ein „Doktor Maurice Eurika, Wing Technologies.“ zusammen und reichte mir seine, leider verschwitzte, Hand. Er tat mir irgendwie leid, aber besser wenn er jetzt dieses Problem hat und mit der Situation das erste Mal konfrontiert wird, als später, wenn er auf die Normandy soll. Ich wollte mit der kleinen Gruppe schon durch die Luftschleuse gehen, als außerdem der Chief Engineer zu uns stieß und sich vorstellte. Er und Doktor Eurika kannten sich scheinbar schon, jedenfalls nahm Lieutenant Alistair Rochei ihn schnell zur Seite und versprach einige Hilfe bei den militärischen Gepflogenheiten. In der Blackbird trennten sich dann die Wege. Ich hing mich an Aurum, der sich nun offen Gold nannte, ran und erklärte ihm einige Besonderheiten der Blackbird. Nachdem er sich eingerichtet hatte und eigentlich alles startklar war, wunderte ich mich über den zweiten Piloten, der immer noch fehlte. Als ich Gold danach fragte, meinte er nur, dass der Kerl dann laufen dürfte. Ich konnte in diesem Moment jemanden zur Gangway flitzen sehen und hinderte Gold gerade so daran sie zu kappen. Einen kleinen Moment später stand ein, nach Luft ringender, Philipp Metal im Cockpit und meldete sich zum Dienst. Sein Bruder und ich schauten ihn schief an. Gold schüttelte dann aber einfach den Kopf und startete. Philipp, der sich nun entschuldigte und dabei seinen Spitznamen Silver erwähnte, setzte sich schnell in den Co-Pilotensessel und übernahm seine eigentlichen Pflichten. Dabei war er knallrot im Gesicht. Ich ging hinter ins KIZ und berichtete Newman, was für eine kleine Katastrophe grad passiert wäre. Auch wenn er sich zusammenriss, konnte ich doch an seiner Stimme hören, dass er Golds Pünktlichkeit und Silvers Nachlässigkeit schon witzig fand. Er nahm mich dann zur Seite und führte mich in den Kommunikationsraum auf dem zweiten Deck. Dort erzählte er mir dann einige Sachen, wie, dass wir mit Vollbesetzung flogen (eine Tatsache die für einen Jungfernflug sehr ungewöhnlich war) und, dass fürs erste nur eine symbolische „Verbeugung“, sprich einen nahen Vorbeiflug, an der Arcturus-Station gemacht wurde. „Ein Vorbeiflug? Ein ganz normaler Vorbeiflug? Sir, wenn ich mich nicht irre wird jedes neue Schiff bei der Arcturus-Station mit einer Ehrenformation begrüßt, oder nicht?“, fragte ich verwundert. „Das was Sie meinen wird bei neuen Kreuzern oder Schlachtschiffen und bei besonderen Schiffen gemacht. Aber es stimmt, selbst für eine Fregatte gibt es normalerweise eine kleinere Formation. Leider haben wir dafür momentan keine Zeit.“, erklärte er mir nur. „Wieso? Was ist los? Wurde der Waffentest vorgezogen?“ „Nein. Aber ein Lockvogel ist gerade über Antibaar aufgebracht worden. Die anderen Fregatten sind entweder auf Patrouille oder stehen nicht zur Verfügung, deswegen sollen wir die Piraten ausmerzen.“ „Hm… Ich melde mich freiwillig für den Auftrag.“ „Das dachte ich mir schon. Ich war so frei und habe ein vierköpfiges Team zusammengestellt, Sie und mich miteinbegriffen.“ „Wegen der alten Zeit?“, fragte ich schmunzelnd. „Nein. Sie sind nur meine beste Kämpferin und außerdem die einzige volllizenzierte Jägerpilotin für die Conamara.“ Ich wirkte leicht enttäuscht. „Commander Lionclaw, Sie sind nun ein aktives, offizielles Mitglied dieses Militärs. Für solche Nostalgien haben Sie keine Zeit und keinen Anspruch mehr.“, entgegnete Newman fast schon streng. „Jawohl, Sir.“, meinte ich nur und versuchte meine Ernüchterung zu verstecken. „Gut, ich will Sie, nachdem wir Antibaar angeflogen haben, voll ausgestattet unten im Frachtraum stehen sehen. Wegtreten.“, befahl Newman. Ich nickte und salutierte kurz, dann verzog ich mich in meine Kajüte und schaute mir den Vorbeiflug an der Arcturus-Station an. Als wir die Runde zurück zum Massenportal flogen, flüsterte ich nur: „Aus der Volljährigkeit erwächst große Verantwortung. Verantwortung, die ich eigentlich noch nicht tragen kann; aber wegen meines Alters und vor allem meines Ranges tragen muss. Oh, was ist das nur für ein Chaos…“ Die ganze Zeit, die ganzen Jahre über, dachte ich, dass ich mich an die militärische Doktrin gewöhnt hatte, doch nun merkte ich, dass mein ehemaliger Ausbilder trotz seiner strengen Lehrmethoden was die Kommunikation anging immer die Samthandschuhe getragen hatte. Nun ließ er das erste Mal wirklich den vorgesetzten Offizier raushängen. Und das irritierte mich jetzt. Ich seufzte nochmal, sah das Massenportal am Fenster vorbeiziehen und ging runter ins Unterdeck. Die Serie der Enttäuschungen riss nicht ab. Trug ich während meiner Ausbildung noch eine mittelschwere Colossus-Rüstung der Kassa Fabrication (meine Eltern haben darauf geschworen!), hatte mir die Allianz nun die Standard-Rüstung für Infiltratoren zugewiesen: Eine mittelschwere Onyx-Rüstung. Die einzige N7-lizenzierte Panzerung, was trotz des Designs nicht über die grottigen Werte der Rüstung hinwegtäuschen kann. So wie ich meinen zuständigen Ausrüstungsoffizier ans Universalwerkzeug bekomme, muss ich mich wieder für eine Colossus einsetzen. Ich wollte mir gerade mein Avenger-Präzisionsgewehr schnappen, da kam Newman und reichte mir eine silberne, ziemlich schwere Panzerungsbox. Ich schaute etwas verwundert drauf und wollte schon fragen was das war, da kam mir Newman zuvor und meinte nur: „Das ist scheinbar ein verspätetes Geschenk. Unser Ausrüstungsoffizier hat es mir gerade in die Hand gedrückt. Er weiß nicht von wem die Lieferung veranlasst wurde, jedenfalls war es unter den Sachen, die noch in Barcelona eingeladen wurden. Und es stammt ursprünglich von der Arcturus-Station.“ Ich machte die Box auf und fand neben den Serienzettel der Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works eine vollständige mittelschwere Spectre-Plattenrüstung, ein Python-Präzisionsgewehr und eine Cobra-Pistole vor. „Ach du heilige…“, flüsterte ich nur. „Das muss ja von ganz oben kommen sein. Ich hab bis jetzt nur eine Handvoll Elite-Soldaten mit solchen Rüstungen rumlaufen sehen.“ „Tja, dann sollten Sie sich glücklich schätzen. Ziehen Sie sich um, ich hol die anderen beiden.“, sprach Newman, nüchtern und irgendwie überrumpelt. Ich hielt die Zertifizierungskarte der HKSW in der Hand. Die Rüstungen dieser Tochterfirma von Hahne-Kedar kosteten alleine fast so viel wie meine Wohnung in Barcelona. Die beiden Waffen zusammen hätten den Bau der Sagrada Família seiner Zeit wohl für einige Monate sichern können. Und das Zeug stammt auch noch von der Arcturus-Station. Aber welcher der hohen Herrschaften auf Arcturus kannte mich gut genug, um dieses „Geschenk“, wie es Newman ausgedrückt hatte, rechtfertigen zu können? Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und zog die neue Plattenrüstung an. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass nur wenige Elite-Soldaten diese, nach einer Elite-Einheit benannten, Panzerung trugen, oder dass sie besonders teuer war; aber mit ihr fühlte ich mich gleich viel sicherer. Auch über die beiden neuen Waffen war ich sehr dankbar. Als Major Xent, der eigentlich Sithan Xentra-Ramila hieß, und Lieutenant Jacob Smith, einer der „Frischlinge“, kamen, blickten sie verwundert aus ihren Onyx-Panzerungen auf die Spectre-Panzerung. „Wow…“, flüsterte Lieutenant Smith und bekam dann einen kleinen Ellenbogenschlag von Xent. Auch Captain Newman kam nun in Kampfpanzerung. Er trug eine nigelnagelneue, schwere Colossus-Panzerung. „Sind sie bereit?“, fragte er knapp. „Ja, Sir.“, antworteten wir nur, dann wurde die Conamara bereitgemacht. Die Conamara, ein kleiner Truppentransport-Jäger, sprich ein Unikat, wurde bereitgestellt. Gerade als wir drinsaßen sprach Gold, dass wir uns nun in der Atmosphäre von Antibaar befinden. Ich aktivierte die automatischen Startsysteme, worauf die Ladeluke auf ging, dann wurde die Conamara mithilfe von Massenfeldgeneratoren in die Schwebe gehoben und rauskatapultiert. „Das wird zwar eine leichte und entspannte Mission, ich möchte aber von Ihnen allen volle Konzentration.“, sprach Newman, als ich runter zur Planetenoberfläche flog. „Jawohl, Sir.“, riefen wir gleichzeitig. Meine Leute stellten ihre Gewehre ein, ich schaute auf die Umgebungskarte, für alles gewappnet. Ich hatte damals so eine große Lust auf diesen Auftrag. Ich wollte die Piraten bluten lassen. Vielleicht weil ich immer noch wegen meiner Eltern einen extremen Hass auf solche Leute hatte. Ja, das muss es gewesen sein. Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Auftrag alles verändern sollte. Dass ohne den „schicksalhaften“ Verlust von Newman, der vielleicht den seltsamen Schiffssichtungen nicht so nachgegangen wäre oder durch den ich Enriya Thanoptis und mit ihr die Marker niemals kennen gelernt hätte, nicht alles so eingetreten wäre, wie es nun eingetreten ist. Mein Leben wäre bei einigen Sachen nicht so beschwerlich und gefährlich gewesen oder sogar noch mehr, wenn er nicht gestorben wäre. Aber ich hätte auch nicht so viel erlebt. Vielleicht wäre die Blackbird sogar im Kampf um die Citadel gegen Sovereign zerstört worden und wir alle hätten damals den Tod gefunden. Ich schmunzelte und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Erinnerung: Nachdem wir gelandet waren, kam der Kampf auf verlorenen Posten. Die Feret’asimer, die perfekt an diese Umgebung angepasst waren und nur wegen der Anonymität verspiegelte Helme trugen, waren wie eine Horde über uns herein gebrochen. Ich konnte kaum etwas machen und hatte am Ende zwei Schwerverletzt und einen toten Ausbilder. Und das Kommando über die Blackbird. „EVI, trenn die Verbindung mit dem neuronalen Interface und speichere die Erinnerung ab. Ich will den Auslöser der Kausalkette, die mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich bin, unbedingt behalten.“, sprach ich nur, während ich in meinem Bett auf der WT-300 Phoenix lag und in den Sternenhimmel über mir blickte. Die Hologramme um mich herum lösten sich auf und die neue Erinnerung wurde dem Memento-Archiv, in meinem persönlichen Ordner, hinzugefügt. In 100 Jahren würde sie bestimmten Leuten zugänglich gemacht. „Darf ich mir die Frage erlauben? Was sind Sie denn nun genau?“, fragte EVI lächelnd, die es wohl ganz genau wissen wollte. Ich richtete mich auf und meinte nur: „Ich bin Admiral Marié Phoenixclaw, Admiral der 6. Flotte der Star Alliance und stolzer Altairs. Ich kämpfe gegen die Reaper. Das ist mein Leben! Und das ist gut so!“ Ende Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)